Poptropica: The Movie Wiki
Welcome to the Poptropica: The Movie Wiki This is a wiki about a fanmade film based on the online educational RPG game called Poptropica. It's about a 14 year old boy named Tyler who gets sucked into a computer game called Poptropica. It was made by Jeff Kinney with help from the staff of Pearson Education, Inc. and some other contributors that wanted to keep a rumored fictional world safe called the World Beyond. When Tyler ended up in Poptropica, he transforms into a 2D animated Poptropican named Spotted Bubbles. It was great at first, until he was trapped by an evil Master Mime, an evil criminal mastermind talking mime, who eventually trapped other kids from the real world, along with Charlie, to work as Mater Mime's slaves. They escaped out of the computer screen and back into the real world until Tyler met another kid named Trent who is younger than him. He tells Tyler the legends of the World Beyond and where the clues to enter the World Beyond will be found. He also said that the people from The World Beyond needs a hero to stop an evil dark lord named Sineus Dire from taking over the universe. So they found the clues of entering the World Beyond, getting ready to enter the World Beyond, and they discovered and ended up in the World Beyond, the world itself that was rumored but came true, as they go on a journey to Sineus Dire's castle and defeat him. After the battle, everyone celebrated with Sineus Dire gone for good. Tyler and Trent went back to the real world, because Trent lived next door to Tyler's house as his real neighbor, and they didn't even realize it. Tyler would like to go back to his house and play Poptropica again, but then he decided to make a mark on the real world instead. He might be young, but he is indeed adventurous. Talent needed for the movie Since Graham Burrell, the original creator of his Poptropica movies, hired some people like his parents, Matthew and Phillip Schoch, and Dean Parker, and had them help him make these movies possible, I decided to do the same, but only if you could sign in the list of needed talent for the movie. These movies that you watch at ProductionPoptropica and Sharpness Knight Studios are only the workprints and unfinished cuts for the movie: one at ProductionPoptropica is the Original Director's Cut and the other at Sharpness Knight Studios is the Sharpness Knight Workprint/Cut. So please, sign in this list and then you can be the part of the crew. After all, it's a live-action/animated film. How can we make this movie without segments made in actual frame-by-frame hand-drawn animation? List for needed talent *Directors: *Writers: *Producers: *Original Music Composers: *Editors: *Production Designers: *Art Directors: *Live-Action Production Cinematographers: *Visual Effects Supervisors: *Animation Supervisors: *Animation Directors: *Story Department Heads: *Animation Heads: *Visual Effects Heads: *Live-Action Cinematography Heads: *Production Managers: *Casting Directors: *Live-Action Actors: *Voice Actors: *Artistic Supervisors (Story): *Artistic Supervisors (Visual Development): *Artistic Supervisors (Design): *Artistic Supervisors (Live-Action Cinematography): *Artistic Supervisors (2D Animation Layout): *Artistic Supervisors (2D Character Asset Animation): *Artistic Supervisors (2D Background and Prop Asset Animation): *Artistic Supervisors (2D Character Asset Building and Rigging): *Artistic Supervisors (2D Background and Prop Asset Building and Rigging): *Artistic Supervisors (Background and Matte Painting): *Artistic Supervisors (Clean-up Animation): *Artistic Supervisors (Visual Effects and CGI): *Artistic Supervisors (Compositing): *Storyboard Directors: *Storyboard Leads: *Storyboard Artists: *Design Leads: *Character Designers: *Costume Designers: *Prop Designers: *Location Designers: *Set Designers: *Lighting Designers: *Visual Development Artists: *Concept Artists: *Live-Action Production Set Decorators: *Live-Action Production Set Dressers: *Live-Action Production Scenic Artists: *Live-Action Production Scenic Foremen: *Live-Action Production Camera Operators: *Live-Action Production First Assistant Camera Operators: *Live-Action Production Second Assistant Camera Operators: *Live-Action Production Sound Mixers: *Live-Action Production Boom Operators: *Live-Action Production Video Assist Operators: *Live-Action Production Script Supervisors: *Live-Action Production Stunt Coordinators: *Live-Action Production Stunt Performers: *Live-Action Production Stunt Doubles: *Live-Action Production Costumers: *Live-Action Production Hair Stylists: *Live-Action Production Make-up Artists: *Live-Action Production Make-up Effects Artists: *Live-Action Production Prop Masters: *Live-Action Production Chief Lighting Technicians: *Live-Action Production Lighting Technicians: *Live-Action Production Riggers: *Live-Action Production Rigging Gaffers: *Live-Action Production Key Grips: *Live-Action Production Best Boy Grips: *Live-Action Production Dolly Grips: *Live-Action Production Grips: *Live-Action Production Special Effects Supervisors: *Live-Action Production Special Effects Coordinators: *Live-Action Production Special Effects Technicians: *Live-Action Production Special Effects Foremen: *Live-Action Production Location Scouts: *Live-Action Production Location Managers: *Live-Action Production Transportation Coordinators: *2D Animation Layout Artists: *2D Animation Asset Building Artists: *2D Animation Asset Rigging Artists: *2D Animators: *Assistant 2D Animators: *Rough Inbetweeners: *Background Painters: *Matte Painters: *Matte Artists: *Clean-up Animators: *Clean-up Assistants: *Breakdown Artists: *Inbetween Animators: *Visual Effects Artists: *Visual Effects Animators: *Visual Effects Assistants: *Visual Effects Painters: *CG Animators: *CG Layout Artists: *CG Modeling and Texturing Artists: *CG Rigging Artists: *CG Lighting and Rendering Artists: *Compositing Artists: *Ink & Paint Artists: *Rotoscope Artists: *Color Modelers: *Scene Planners: *Animation Checkers: *Final Checkers: *2D Animation Scanners: *2D Animation X-Sheet Directors: *2D Animation X-Sheet Timers: *Pencil Test Artists: *Music Producers: *Music Recordists: *Music Mixers: *Music Arrangers: *Music Editors: *Music Preparation Copyists: *Orchestrators: *Associate Editors: *First Assistant Editors: *Second Assistant Editors: *Production Coordinators: *Production Supervisors: *Production Assistants: *Production Secretaries: *Post Production Supervisors: *Post Production Managers: *Post Production Assistants: *Post Production Coordinators: *Sound Designers: *Sound Effects Editors: *Re-Recording Mixers: *Foley Editors: *Foley Mixers: *Foley Artists: *Dialogue/ADR Recordists: *Dialogue/ADR Editors: *Dialogue/ADR Mixers: *Title Designers: *Title Animators: *Title Layout Artists: *Color Timers: *Color Grading Artists: *Negative Cutters: *System Administrators: *Production Engineers: *+Special Thanks: A plus or "+" means if you want to receive credit for your work, you can sign your name, plus add in your work beside your name. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse